That Summer Day
by GoldenPiggy
Summary: Nice summer days are few and far in Magnolia. This is for a very, very, good reason. [Ch 2]: Levy asks a question, and Jet and Droy deny anything happened. Gajeel says otherwise.
1. The First Summer Day

**This story has no plot, and was born of my boredom and maybe something else. Who knows. This is a one-shot... maybe. I may change my mind later. Anyways, read on and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: GoldenPiggy does not own Fairy Tail. Contrary to popular belief, this is a good thing.**

 **Summary: Nice summer days are few and far in Magnolia. This is for a very,** _ **very**_ **, good reason.**

* * *

It was a nice summer day in Magnolia. The sun was shining, children of multiple ages littered the streets, bugging older siblings to play with them. The air was sweet and filled with laughter that brought everyone into cheer. So, it was only natural that a certain guild in Magnolia would be having fun as well.

There was rarely anyone in Fairy Tail Guild Hall that day, as most were outside enjoying the pool and sun. Mirajane was standing lifeguard in a two-piece red bathing suit, talking animatedly with Lisanna and Wendy. Makarov was somewhere, probably perving on women. Charla, Happy, and Pantherlily sat atop the roof of the building; Charla keeping an eye on Wendy while refusing Happy's numerous fish offerings, Happy offering said fish, and Pantherlily watching, wondering when the two would - how would Gajeel put it? - get a room.

Cana was in the pool, her barrel of alcohol floating besides her and her two drinking buddies, Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine. Many people were avoiding that area, for fear of accidentally touching the cursed barrel, and incurring the wrath of its overly possessive owner.

Levy sat, sunbathing and reading a book - Gajeel was sat too, about seven chairs away, hiding behind an umbrella, holding something that looked suspiciously like binoculars - while watching Jet and Droy continue to look anywhere but each other. She was pretty sure she had missed something big, and they both refused to tell her (though Gajeel saw it all with his Totally-Not-Binoculars).

Laxus and the Raijinshuu were sitting near the Lifeguard Station, Bixlow playing with his dolls, Evergreen refusing to go into the water until she had found 'That Fake Fairy Queen'. Freed was sitting next to Laxus, staring at him, while Laxus was totally not checking Mira out. At all. Anyone who insisted otherwise was mysteriously zapped by a stray piece of electricity- Laxus had nothing to do with that either.

Most enjoyed their fun, while others - take Max for example - sold their merchandise, trying to not notice the Green and Black haired duo duking it out… in… ways that children shouldn't have to know about. (Bisca and Alzack were less than pleased when they felt Max glancing at them more often than not, and promptly asked him in a very nice way to stop. Or else.)

Heck, even Loke was out and about, flirting in his usual way, complimenting almost everything with certain… assets… and trying to convince Reedus to paint him with his latest-just-this-minute-girlfriend. Usually, Loke wouldn't have gotten away with half of what he was doing. Had Aries or Lucy been there, he would've been forced back to the Celestial Spirit World ages ago, and his girlfriend for that hour would have been wondering where her 'Absolutely Most Positively Gorgeous Hunk of Man and Predator' was. In those words. This is Loke we're talking about.

However, neither Lucy nor Aries was there to stop him, so he felt no need to. (He would apologize to Aries later. Maybe bring back a souvenir.) Aries was in the Spirit World, obviously, but that brought the question, where was _Lucy?_

Well, Lucy Heartfillia was inside Fairy Tail Guild Hall. As stated before, there was next to no one inside; save for a certain very-important Ice-Make Mage, Spirit Mage, and Dragon Slayer. All of which were sitting at a table, looking as if someone had just run their dog over with a bike, and then proceeded to poke at it with a stick, asking them if they thought it was still alive. By translation, that meant - as Laxus would put it - they were depressed as hell. No one knew why the three were sitting at a table, fully clothed and staring at empty mugs filled with nothing. No one knew why, and since Levy's multiple attempts to _know_ why and get them away from the table and outside failed, no one else bothered to figure it out.

Natsu, Lucy, and Gray all sighed in sync, and Natsu would have usually made some remark about how creepy it was that this _was the fifth time it happened!_ but today was not a usual day, and so he did nothing other than look back at his mug and say nothing.

"Gray?" Natsu turned his head slightly to look at his golden haired teammate.

"Yes Lucy?" Gray replied in the same dead, monotone voice she had.

"Why are we here again?" She turned her head to look at the two of them, she was to the far right.

"We got in trouble."

"And whose fault was it again?"

"Natsu's." Gray sighed out.

Lucy turned her head more and locked eyes with the pyromaniac.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah Lucy?"

"Why are we in trouble again?"

Natsu stared in disbelief, then sagged his shoulders and proceeded to answer, "Well-" until the Guild Doors were broken down.

All three looked on in shock at the door killer, their eyes trying to get a good look - the sun was glaring from behind the person, and burning their eyes. The door killer was a female, that they were certain about. The female wore a red bikini, not unlike Mirajane's, which was almost the exact shade of her hair. She wore a fierce expression that would make any grown man whimper and cower. Actually, that was what all three teens did upon realizing just who they were staring at, ducking down and hiding under the table. One of the three sounded like they were almost to tears, and it was safe to say that said person did _not_ have golden hair.

There was one thought crossing the mind of the part-of-Team-Natsu Group. That thought seemed to ring louder the closer the female got, her brown eyes gleaming. Finally, the person stopped, and promptly grabbed the table and threw it, so she could get to the people under it.

 _WAAAAH! IT'S HER!_ was the one thought that swam through the youths' heads, before they all jumped about two feet in the air and grabbed onto each other, cuddling in fear.

Erza Scarlet looked at the three, and wondered what she had done wrong.

* * *

It was around Six when Levy, followed closely by Juvia, went into the Guild Hall to check up on their seemingly depressed friends. Slowly, they opened the door, stared for all about ten seconds, and ran like the Hounds of Hell were on their heels.

It was probably close enough anyways, and as the two girls neared to pool, they jumped in, swam up to Cana, stole so-and-so much of whatever type of alcohol she drank, and gulped it all down while hugging each other and crying. They needed to forget what had happened, what had scarred them so. Erza was teaching Lucy how to use a sword, and she was _great_ at it.

So they sobbed, and the majority of Fairy Tail looked on and wondered just what had done this to them. Poor fools would never know what hit them.


	2. Interlude: Gajeel Redfox

**By random notice, I have decided to include what happened with certain people on that summer day. Today's stars are Team Shadow Gear [Levy, Jet, and Droy] and Gajeel. Read on.**

 **Disclaimer: GoldenPiggy does not own Fairy Tail. Contrary to popular belief, this is a good thing.**

 **Summary: Levy asks a question, and Jet and Droy deny anything happened. Gajeel says otherwise.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia, the birds were chirping, the sun was out, and Alzack and Bisca were nowhere to be found. Fairy Tail's Pool was filled, with Cana, Macao, and Wakaba taking about a fifth of it for themselves.

Makarov was spying on all the bikini-clad ladies, and people were getting shocked by stray electricity (which Laxus had nothing to do with). Mirajane was at the Lifeguard Station, for obvious reason, and certain people from Team Natsu were nowhere to be found.

Unfortunately or fortunately, today's focus does not focus on all the scantily clad women, or the Laxus-obsessed Freed. No, the focus for today was sitting by the poolside, sunbathing and holding a book, while looking at her two teammates.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat, catching the attention of her two teammates. Jet and Droy looked at her.

"Yes Levy-chan?"

"Ummm, well… what happened?"

"Nothing happened." Both said, turned to look at eachother after, and quickly looked away.

"Aahuh… You know, I think i'm going to go back and check up on Lu-chan and the others…"

"NO!" Levy jumped, surprised by their reaction. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM!"

Chuckling awkwardly, Levy put down her book and made a move to get up. Only to have her two teammates hold her back down.

"Jet! Droy! Let me go!"

"No way!" They said, in sync yet again.

Levy sighed. "I won't go if you two tell me what happened!"

"But Levy-chan!-"

"No Droy, if you two don't tell me what happened - and I _know_ something did - i'm going!"

Jet and Droy looked at each other, secretly trying to communicate like women do with their eyes. They both knew Levy was serious, but they also knew what had happened should not ever be repeated. They really were lucky that Levy was the only one there at the time, and she was too busy reading to be paying attention.

They sighed again, a look of defeat on both their faces. Levy knew she shouldn't take pride in the fact that she had won, against her friends no less, but she couldn't help it. She loved Jet and Droy (as any teammate should), and wanted to know what the problem was so she could help.

"Alright Levy-"

"Droy no!"

"But Jet-"

"We promised never _to speak of it again!_ "

"Yeah, but-"

" _NO!_ "

"Fine… i'm sorry Levy-chan, but this is for your own good."

Levy _hmped_ and got up. Jet and Droy were helpless to stop her, and they wallowed in self-pity and sorrow.

Only when she rounded a corner did she notice the shadow that had been following her. Levy turned, and gasped at who she saw standing there.

"What do you want?"

The figure smirked, "Well, I heard you want to know what's going on with the idiots, right shrimp?"

Levy narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, but that doesn't explain what you're doing here."

"How about we sit down shrimp, and i'll tell you a story."

Levy frowned, but she knew her curiosity had won long before her inner battle had begun. "Alright."

The figure grinned, red eyes reflecting light. They grabbed Levy's hand, and dragged her to a nearby bench.

"Well, it all started when…"

* * *

 _Some time ago…_

* * *

It was midday, many people were in the pool, but that wasn't important. What was important was what was happening in front of an unsuspecting blue haired mage. She was reading, unaware of the outside world, so it was obvious she wouldn't notice.

Jet and Droy had gotten in a fight, about what, the anonymous onlooker didn't know. Anyways, the two had gotten into a fight, and with them fighting, had accidentally gotten themselves hit into the pool.

They continued their fight, knocking into a bunch of people, and unknowingly made their way to the fifth of the pool that was uninhabited, save for a select three (plus one).

Once there, the Speedy idiot had punched the Plant idiot, and the Plant idiot was hurled back. He crashed into something, and that something just so happened to be one Cana Alberona's favorite alcohol barrel.

To say Cana was mad was an understatement, and the two left the pool sporting multiple bruises. They may or may not have had blood drawn, the onlooker wasn't paying that much attention.

When they had gotten back to the area near Levy, the two idiots were about to sit down, when a completely _totally_ inconspicuous card flew by, and hit the Plant idiot in the back of the head. This caused the Plant idiot to fall forwards, and onto the Speedy idiot.

They were lucky enough that no one else was paying attention to them, not even the onlooker, who had gone back to looking at the object of their attraction. The noise made when they fell, unfortunately, had brought the onlooker's attention back to them. Said onlooker stared for about three seconds, and promptly burst out laughing.

There they were, on the floor in front of Levy, lip locking. They were so stunned, it took them about a minute to understand just what had happened, and they broke apart, sputtering and hacking. The onlooker sympathised with them. If _he_ had to kiss one of them, he would be gagging himself too.

The onlooker continued laughing. Jet and Droy ( _ **I mean Speedy and Plant**_ ), had finally collected themselves, said something the onlooker couldn't hear, and sat on opposite sides of Levy, refusing to look at eachother. It was at that point in time that Levy finally looked up from her book, and questioned the two.

When they wouldn't answer, Levy walked off, and the onlooker followed her, wanting to share what she had missed.

* * *

"...and that's what happened."

Levy looked at the man who she was talking to. The story was probably accurate, both Jet and Droy _were_ covered in bruises, and them kissing would explain their odd behavior.

"Hmmmmmm."

"What're you ' _hmmmm_ 'ing about, shrimp?"

"Nothing… no. I actually have a question."

"Which is…?"

Levy narrowed her eyes again, a frown working its way onto her face.

"Why were you spying on me, Gejeel?"

The man, now revealed to be Gajeel Redfox, grunted.

"No reason. I was bored is all."

Levy smiled. "Suuuuure."

Gajeel choked, and Levy got up. She paused. "Thanks for the story, Gajeel." Then she walked away to go get Lucy.

* * *

Jet and Droy sat together, they had just bid Juvia goodbye. She had come to talk to them in the period after Levy had left.

Suddenly, the two felt chills run down their spines.

Jet looked at Droy. Droy looked at Jet.

"You feel like something bad is going to happen, Jet?"

"No, I feel like something bad has already happened, Droy."

The two sighed, knowing they could probably do nothing about it. A sudden crash caught their attention, and the two looked at the now stumbling, red face Gajeel Redfox. They shrugged. Whatever had happened to him had nothing to do with them.


End file.
